Arranged (Rewritten)
by SessKagShipper2003
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, aged 16, is sent to the Western Palace to wed the young prince, Sesshomaru. But trouble is brewing, both with the dragons to the East and the Monks to the North, and it's only a matter of time before their fragile happiness is destroyed. (I suck at summaries, sorry.) I don't own InuYasha or the characters. All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. *Major character death*
1. Arrival

[ **AN:** Hey guys, update lmao I'm working on the next chapter now, and I hit a bump in the road... I think I figured out how to fix it, but I had to change Kagome's age in the process. As of now, she's sixteen, and Sesshomaru's seventeen. I really should have planned these things out before I started writing, but here we are.]

The first thing Kagome noticed about the Western Palace was its plainness. Nothing caught her eye as she was led through the halls, no splash of color, nothing to experience. She felt a deep dread settling in the pit of her stomach. How would she survive here? The two guards leading her down the hall, escorts from her father, seemed unapproachable. Their faces were mostly covered, but their scowls were clear. She held her tongue, keeping her head high with a calm expression across her features. She was never the best at hiding her emotions, the 'mask' used by nobles and leaders, but it seemed crucial that she have it now, more than ever. Today was the day she was to meet her betrothed. Her future.

The throne room's door came into view, looming over her like a beast. As the guards by the door pushed it open, she couldn't help but let her eyes wander around the great room. The ceiling was high, at least fifty feet, with a delicately painted mural spanning the length of it. Tall columns lined the walk to the throne, another hundred feet in front of her. Other murals, decorating the walls, seemed to show the conquests of the West with words written in a language she couldn't understand. Large marble statues seemed to emerge from the walls like they were breaking free from the rest of the stone.

She followed her guards through the room, only drawing her eyes from the magnificent room when she reached the royal family. She bowed low, feeling a small amount of pride as they all did the same. Her eyes went first to the Western Lord- for he was the only one who could have been the Inu no Taisho. He towered over her, but when she finally met his eyes she found a warm topaz gaze. He had an indigo marking across each cheek, and they moved as he smiled at her. She smiled back before shifting her attention to the shorter woman beside him. She had smaller markings gracing her prominent cheekbones, the same light violet as the crescent moon on her forehead. She seemed a tad more stern, but just as welcoming.

Their children were practically carbon copies, all silver-haired and golden-eyed, each with a crescent moon on their forehead and markings across their cheekbones. Her eyes were drawn to the tallest of the boys first. He was clearly the eldest of the boys as well, as neither of the other two even reached his elbow, which meant that this had to be Sesshomaru. Her intended. She had to admit, he was breathtaking, but he seemed even sterner than his mother.

The girl on his left had to be Maeda, the eldest. She towered over most of the room and was only an inch shorter than her father. She had her mother's markings, and long hair tied back in twin braids, falling over her shoulders and reaching her waist. While the older two worked stayed composed, the other three gazed at her curiously. She offered them each a smile, all of which were returned. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the court," the Inu no Taisho began, "Behold, Lady Kagome, daughter of the Higurashi clan and betrothed to my son!"

There was quiet applause, and Kagome felt her face flame as she turned to face the court members, who had moved in from where they had been standing, near the walls. She felt her blush fade too quickly as they all bowed, in sync, and she bit her lip hard as the realization dawned that she was no longer Kagome Higurashi, but Kagome of the House of Moon. This wasn't what she had wanted, but it was her duty, for her sake and her family's.

The nobles rose, and she turned at the hand on her shoulder. The Western Lady had come to her side, and she raised her voice just slightly to say, "The court is dismissed."

Kagome waited until the last of the nobles had gone before she turned to the Western Family. She felt she ought to say something, but her lips felt like they'd been glued together. She knew her voice would tremble if she spoke.

"Follow me," the Western Lady said soothingly, reminding Kagome painfully of her mother, "We can talk in more... comfortable conditions."

They moved to a door behind the thrones, and Kagome followed the silver-haired group down a series of winding halls until they reached what appeared to be an informal dining room. The table was too long, and they all gathered at one end.

"Now, Kagome. I'm sure this has been a long day. We'll keep this conversation brief."

Kagome nodded, still feeling small and oh-so-scared.

"You know my husband and I, of course. I believe we met briefly during the arrangements for your betrothal?"

Another nod.

"This young one is our eldest, Maeda." The older girl gave her a small smile, which Kagome tentatively returned. Lady Irasue watched the interaction silently, before gesturing to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, our second eldest, and your intended." He offered her a curt nod, which she returned readily. Theirs wouldn't be a love match, that was certain. "Akita, our third." This boy couldn't have been more than ten. He gave her a large smile, and she couldn't help her own smile now. "Iwashita," she said, gesturing to another boy on Akita's right. His round face also broke into a grin. She nearly laughed, for he was missing both of his front teeth. "And our youngest, Hasebe." This child was a small girl, sitting at her mother's side and clinging to her arm. She had barely outgrown her toddler stage, a dimpled smile always on her face, her too-big eyes shining bright.

She nodded again, her jaw starting to hurt from clamping down so hard on her lip.

"Your father has told me you have sixteen turns, is that correct?"

"Yes," she said, managing not to choke on her tongue.

"Only a year younger than Sessho!" Iwashita commented, still looking at her.

Lady Irasue looked at Kagome, seeming to sense her mood. Finally, she said lightly, "I think we all ought to get to sleep. I will page your personal guard, Kagome."

She nodded, silent again as the other children filed out. The Western Lord did as well, leaving her alone with Lady Irasue.

"I want to speak with you, Kagome, if you would let me."

She nodded, clenching her shaking hands into fists in her lap.

"How are you feeling now, dear?"

Kagome considered lying, but she decided to just tell her. "I'm scared. That I won't be good enough. Or that people won't like me. And Sesshomaru seems lovely, but I'm just... terrified I'll end up spending my life in a loveless marriage, like my parents."

Irasue smiled at her. "I know it changes nothing, but your fears are irrational. You'll make a fine princess with the proper training. And I'll share a secret of the Inuyokai. Whether he loves you romantically or not, an Inu cares for and loves each member of his pack in their own way."

Kagome felt the beginnings of a smile cross her face, though her stomach was still tied in knots. There was a knock on the door, and a moment later a tall, dark haired man walked in. He looked about sixteen, pale and lanky, with dark hair and indigo eyes.

"Lady Kagome, Lady Irasue," he said, bowing.

"Rise, Miroku. You will be responsible for Lady Kagome's safety from here on. Do not fail me." He nodded.

"Dismissed."

Kagome rose to follow him, exchanging a small smile with Irasue on her way out.


	2. Introductions

[Hey, so I realized I should probably put a little warning here. This story is going to be a lot darker than the original Arranged. I don't want to spoil anything, but (like I said in the description) there will some _major_ character death. Besides that, our heroes are going to end up with some PTSD later on, from events that have yet to occur. I should have put this in the first chapter, but I forgot, to be completely honest. So here's your chance to bail, before you get too invested. If you're sticking around, please review and enjoy!]

Kagome woke the next morning to gentle hands shaking her awake. She opened her eyes to find a dark haired girl leaning over her. The girl couldn't have been older than fifteen. She had wide brown eyes and a small smile that didn't reach them.

"Good morning, Milady. My name is Sango and I'll be your personal handmaiden."

"Nice to meet you, Sango," Kagome said, rubbing her eyes. The woman moved away from the bed, confident that Kagome was awake enough to rouse herself, and picked up the clothes Kagome had left on the floor the night before. They were travel-stained, and Sango wrinkled her nose at them as she put them in a bin to take to the washroom.

"Alright, Milady, there is much to do today. Firstly, you'll be attending breakfast with the royal family. You can dress a tad more casual for that. Afterward, you'll come back here and change to meet some of the noble's children. When you're finished with that, Lady Irasue has requested for you to have lunch together."

"Thank you, Sango," Kagome said absently, still half-asleep. She tossed back the blankets, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Sango walked back toward her, holding a few layers of clothes in her arms. She had Kagome stand with her arms out as she put on each layer.

"Alright," she muttered, backing away to examine the finished product, "Your hair will be fine with just some brushing I think."

Kagome nodded, dropping her arms and letting Sango run a brush through her long black hair. She winced as her hair was tugged, but kept her face calm.

"Where are you from, Miss Sango?"

Sango's face settled into a light smile, the practiced one Kagome had seen in the mirror too many times, and she immediately regretted asking.

"I'm from a village of slayers. I'm one of the only two left, and my little brother is the other."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Kagome looked away, but Sango just sighed, the breath tickling the back of Kagome's neck where she lifted the hair away.

"You didn't know, Milady. I'll hold no grudges."

Kagome smiled gratefully, and Sango finished brushing her long hair, helping her get dressed and sliding the shoji screen open to reveal Miroku on the other side, standing at attention.

"Good morning, Miroku," she said lightly, not looking back as she heard Sango slide the screen closed.

"Headed to breakfast?"

She nodded, and he smiled, "If you'll follow me?"

She returned the smile, and he led her down the hall, winding through the twists and turns until they reached the dining room where Kagome had met the family the previous night. She was early, and most of the children hadn't arrived, meaning she was alone with Maeda and one of the younger boys. She identified him as Iwashita when he flashed her a toothy grin, and she returned it happily, glad that at least one person in the family showed emotion like a normal person.

"Good morning, Kagome," Maeda said kindly, looking at her with her curious eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, Milady. Thank you."

"Please," Maeda said softly, seeming to appreciate the title, "Just Maeda. We'll be sisters soon."

Kagome smiled, though her stomach twisted at the thought.

"Alright." And then, as an afterthought, "Maeda."

"You're young for an arranged marriage," Maeda said softly, looking at her like she was trying to read her reaction to the words. Kagome kept her face carefully blank. "Do you know the details? Mother won't share them, and Sesshomaru is... difficult."

"I know the same as you," Kagome said carefully, keeping her voice steady, "Probably less."

"Do most humans get engaged so young?" Maeda asked, eyes shining with curiosity despite the blankness of her face. Kagome noticed her leaning forward slightly, and fought a smile.

"It depends." She glanced toward Iwashita, who was playing under the table with some toy he'd brought with him. She chose her next words carefully. "Most girls are engaged as soon as they've bled. Some wait longer if their parents decide to marry them off when they finish growing."

Maeda made a small noise at that, somewhere between a sigh and a scoff.

"Do humans truly do things in such a businesslike manner?"

"It doesn't seem like yokai do it any differently," Kagome said, reigning in her temper before she snapped. She felt fiercely protective of her culture, though she had thought the same when she was at home, watching the engagement be arranged.

Maeda chuckled, and Kagome blinked. The laugh cut off when Maeda realized that Kagome truly didn't know, and she went serious.

"Yokai arrange engagements in a businesslike manner, as you said, but the engagement process is different. Intimate."

"Intimate?"

"My brother will... court you. In yokai society, the male is made to earn every privilege. You've noticed he hasn't spoken to you? He hasn't earned the right yet."

Kagome blinked, looking down at her hands in her lap as a blush crept across her face. She had to admit that the yokai way of engagement was more romantic.

Maeda seemed to notice, and she nudged Kagome's shoulder lightly. "Well? Isn't it better?"

Kagome looked up, concern showing on her face, "How am I meant to know-"

Maeda cut her off. "He's coming. Don't talk to him. That will signify that he's earned the right, and if you give in too easily, he won't want you. You've already made eye contact, but that can't be helped now. It could be seen as a sign of favor. Make conversation with Mother and me, and don't look at him for more than five seconds."

Kagome nodded, and the shoji screen slid open. She looked up briefly, finding Sesshomaru entering with his father and Akita. Irasue and Hasebe entered behind them, and they all took their seats. Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru took a seat as far from her as possible, and wondered if that was a privilege to be earned as well.

A servant entered with food on a platter, and Kagome nearly sighed audibly as the smell hit her nose.

Kagome followed Miroku through the halls once more, the two walking quietly to the playroom. Though Kagome herself was too old for the playroom, several of the children she was to be introduced to were on the younger side, and she had been told she would be keeping Iwashita and Hasebe company.

She was still hopelessly lost in the large castle, which was one reason she was glad for Miroku's company. Another was that, though he wasn't as educated in the ways of yokai culture, he was able to give her enough pointers to keep her from being rude. He had sided with Maeda, telling her to ignore Sesshomaru just as much as he ignored her for the time being. Sango, who knew slightly more than Miroku, had also warned her not to say a word until he had begun to give her offerings. Keeping that in mind, she kept her gaze away from him at all times. She had already accidentally given him the right to eye contact, but for now, not talking would be easier if she pretended he wasn't there.

Miroku could read her too well. He saw the confusion in her eyes when faced with yokai customs. He heard the panic in her voice when she spoke of her future. He was a guide, pointing her in the right direction. And for now, that direction was away from Sesshomaru, and with friends.

The playroom was a large room with high ceilings and walls of windows; sunlight shone through and illuminated the shelves of toys. Dolls, play costumes, wooden weapons, and playhouses filled the room, more lavish than any toy Kagome ever had as a child. There were several others in the room, most of whom looked up as Kagome entered.

Iwashita waved to her, going back to his game as she waved back. Hasebe ignored her, looking bored as she played with some dolls.

Two boys had been fighting with play swords, but they both stopped to look up at her. They seemed closer to her age, too old to be playing with toys but too young to work with their parents. They both had long hair, one with it tied back in a ponytail, and the other with it pulled into a loose braid.

They both blinked at her, seeming unsure of how to proceed, and she offered them each a small smile.

Two other boys were sitting off to the side, but they seemed too wrapped up in their game to notice her. One was closer to her age, maybe fourteen, and he played with a young boy around Akita's age, with vibrant red hair.

Iwashita waved her over, and she moved to sit beside him. He was building with wooden blocks, making a tower that was almost his height.

"Would you like to play, Kagome?" he asked her, and she shook her head.

"No, Iwashita. I'm too clumsy. I'd just knock it over. I'd love to keep you company though."

He laughed, turning back to his tower. He didn't look much like his father. He had his mother's delicate features: a light crescent moon graced a large forehead, with silver bangs falling on either side. Her markings graced his high cheekbones, and his delicately arched eyebrows could only have come from her.

"How are you this morning?"

The question surprised her, and she turned to see the boy with the ponytail standing behind them, arms crossed over his chest.

"Fine," she replied, "And you?"

He huffed and muttered, "Alright. The name's Koga."

"Nice to meet you," she said, uncertain of what he was trying to gain from the conversation. "I'm Kagome."

"Are you nobility?"

She sighed before answering. "Yes, actually. I'm Lord Sesshomaru's intended."

Koga scowled at Sesshomaru's name, before sitting down in front of her. He called out loudly, "Bankotsu, c'mere," and the boy he'd been sword fighting with joined them.

"She says she's Lord Sesshomaru's intended."

"Is that a problem?" Kagome asked uncertainly, looking at the floor.

"No, no," Koga reassured her, "It's just interesting."

"Why?" Iwashita asked, looking at them both for the first time.

"In case you haven't noticed, Milord, your brother doesn't have quite the way with women that I do."

Bankotsu snorted, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Problem?" Koga cried, turning to face the human.

Bankotsu shook his head, eyes still shining. He stilled when Kagome cleared her throat, kneeling and offering her a bow.

"My apologies for my friend's rudeness," he said softly, "My name is Bankotsu, it's a pleasure to meet y-"

"Have you met the others yet?" Koga interrupted, waving the rest of the room over as he did. Hasebe watched the exchange curiously but didn't come over. He frowned when Kagome shook her head, and smacked the brown-haired human on the shoulder as he sat down. "Introduce yourself."

The human smiled at her. "My name is Akitoki Hojo. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well."

The redhead grinned at her, saying a bit too loudly, "My name is Shippo! It's nice to meet you!"

Kagome smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Shippo."

"We were about to go for a walk in the gardens," Koga said, grinning at her, "Would you like to join us?"

"That sounds lovely."

Lunch with the Western Lady seemed enjoyable in theory, but now that she was here, Kagome had no clue what to say. Irasue seemed to realize this, for she guided the conversation down paths of her choosing, in words Kagome could understand.

"Has my son presented you with any gifts yet?"

"No," Kagome said, worry suddenly twisting in her stomach. "Should he have?"

"Not exactly. There are two paths he could have chosen to follow with this courtship. The first is a tradition: The male will present the female with bigger and better gifts each day, and she will slowly give him the privileges he needs to have in return."

"Maeda told me about that. She mentioned gifts, but not much else."

"The second path is one I thought my son more likely to take, and the one he has chosen."

"What is that?"

"He has chosen the path of respect. He will make you earn his regard, and will not give you any gifts until you have. He waits to see if you will give him privileges, to speed up the courtship."

"Why would I? Isn't he supposed to be proving himself?"

Irasue smiled. "That is the answer he searches for. Now you must brainstorm a way to earn respect. I am allowed to counsel you, but all accomplishments must be achieved on your own."

Kagome frowned, crossing her arms over her chest and thinking. She was just beginning to think this was hopeless when an idea struck her.

"How does Sesshomaru feel about feats of strength?"

Irasue smiled, her face settling into an expression that could only be pride. "He adores them."


End file.
